Bigger
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: "We are bigger than any one mistake." When Emmett said this, he had no idea how right he was. But his relationship with Bay is broken and it's up to a cupid to try and show the teenagers that true love crosses realities. (Includes my SPN OFC Calla from my story 'Behind the Scenes) One shot!


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before my loyal fans start jumping on me about my extensive list of stories still in the works...new chapters are coming! I promise!

Now as for the latest episode of 'Switched at Birth-which, BTW, if you're not watching this, you really should-I found myself very interested in the fact that Bay and Emmett found each other AGAIN. Their loves seems to transcend parallel universes so why can't they get together in THIS world? *sighs*

Enter fan fiction! I also brought in my OFC from my Supernatural and NCIS 'Family Ties' series, Calla, who is a cupid. In this story, she's the one responsible for bringing Bay and Emmett together.

BTW, the page breaks are supposed to be jumps from one alternate reality to the next.

STORY SUMMARY: True Love can cross time and space. Soulmates can be together no matter what. So why can't Bay and Emmett see that?

* * *

SWITCHED AT BIRTH: Bigger

The squealing of tires was the last thing Bay Kennish heard as she walked down the drive of the banquet hall that hosted the prom for the Carlton School for the Deaf, tears in her eyes as she wondered how Emmett Bledsoe—the one person she'd thought could be _The One_—could betray her by sleeping with someone she considered an enemy.

The prom had started off so wonderful and then… And then it had all gone wrong and Bay felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she thought of Emmett having sex with Simone Sinclair.

Alone in her own thoughts and emotional pain, Bay didn't hear the car coming until the screech of tires before the vehicle collided with her, sending her flying into the air only to land in a crumpled, unconscious heap.

xx

Even though Bay had warned him not to follow her, Emmett couldn't stop himself. He HAD to try and fix what he had done. Bay was the best thing in his life and the thought that he'd been responsible for causing her so much pain was heartbreaking and unbearable.

Heading to the parking lot, Emmett didn't even have time to shout a warning before a car came careening out of nowhere and hit Bay full on, sending her flying before she landed almost 20 feet away. "Bay!" Emmett said aloud, running to his girlfriend and dropping to his knees next to her. "Bay," he said again, willing her to wake up. Scrambling for his cell phone, he fumbled for a moment or two before he managed to text Daphne and Toby.

Within seconds, they came running followed by Bay's parents who immediately demanded to know what had happened while Toby called for an ambulance.

Signaling to Daphne to translate since he didn't have the patience to sign slower for John and Kathryn Kennishs' benefit, Emmett told them what had happened from telling Bay about Simone to her storming off to finding her just moments ago.

'**This is my fault,'** Emmett signed, sadly. **'I'm so sorry.' **He tried to move aside as John knelt down next to his daughter, but he felt someone taking his arm gently, but firmly.

Remembering how she'd felt when she thought her husband had betrayed her, Kathryn could only imagine how Emmett was feeling and if her daughter had even a small amount of her temper, she knew Bay wouldn't forgive the young man easily. "This is NOT your fault," Kathryn assured Emmett, signing as she spoke.

But all the reassurances in the world meant nothing because no matter what anyone said, Emmett knew that Bay would never have been out here if it wasn't for him.

The ambulance arrived and paramedics worked quickly to stabilize Bay while police held back the crowd of people pouring out of the hall to try and see what was going on. Kathryn tried not to fall apart especially when one of the EMTs intubated her daughter before very carefully putting a cervical collar around Bay's neck.

John moved to go with Bay in the ambulance as soon as she was loaded in, but before he could do so, Toby jumped in swiftly followed by Daphne who shouted before the ambulance doors closed. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

John looked from his wife to Emmett before making a bee-line for his car, the other two following right behind. Once they were driving towards the hospital, John glanced at Kathryn who turned in the passenger seat and interpreted as he spoke. "Emmett, I think you know that what you did was a mistake. But this is not your fault. You got that?"

But the teenager just nodded numbly, not believing the words because they were a lie. This _was_ his fault and he'd never forgive himself for what had happened to Bay.

x

The ambulance ride was heart-pounding and all Toby could do was hold Bay's hand while the paramedics rattled off her stats and condition which was bad… very bad. Both her legs were broken along with her left wrist, right elbow, 2 ribs, her left collarbone… as well as a severe spinal cord injury. Currently, Bay wasn't demonstrating any pain response below her shoulders and the paralysis was affecting her breathing.

Catching Toby's attention, Daphne signed, quickly, **'How bad?'**

Unable to find his voice, Toby just replied, **'Bad.'**

X

At the hospital, Toby and Daphne were sent to the waiting room while Bay was taken back to the ER. Once the two were sitting, Toby went over what the paramedics had said during the ambulance ride and added, "They, uh… they said she's paralyzed. She doesn't have any pain response below her shoulders."

"Oh, God…" Daphne said, quietly. "Wait. Does Mom know?"

In all the chaos, Toby felt like kicking himself for not thinking of Bay's biological mother. He shook his head and watched Daphne fire off several text messages to her mother.

With everything that had happened—from finding out that Daphne and Bay had been switched at birth to the night's revelations—Toby wished that he could just tune out for even two seconds because every second, he was worried about his sister. Actually, technically Bay _and_ Daphne were _both_ his sisters but in this case, he was thinking about Bay. What if she did end up paralyzed? How would she deal with it? How would any of them?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following 7 hours were brutal.

Regina had arrived 30 minutes after John, Kathryn, and Emmett and the group settled themselves in to wait for any news on Bay, taking turns updating friends via text messages or getting cups of lukewarm hospital coffee or sodas and snacks from the nearby vending machines.

As the sun started to rise, Wilke arrived loaded down with boxes of doughnuts, coffee, and orange juice. Setting down breakfast, he looked at Toby who was a total wreck. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet," Daphne replied, taking a cup of juice. "It's really bad, though."

"Family of Bay Kennish?" a doctor said, coming through the doors and looking around at the group.

"Is she okay?" John asked quickly.

"How is she?" Regina wanted to know.

"Can we see her?" Kathryn inquired, taking her husband's hand.

The doctor—Maura Walker—held up a hand to stall the questions before he said, "Bay is still in surgery. She has multiple fractures along with a serious concussion and some internal bleeding. It'll be at least another 5 hours before you can see her."

John took a moment before he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Doc, how bad was she hurt?"

"Both legs are broken," Dr. Walker explained. "Along with her left wrist and collarbone and her right elbow. The most troubling is the spinal injury. Bay's back was broken in 3 places and while thankfully none of the spinal fractures are complete injuries, there is significant damage. It's hard to tell how bad but right now I'd say there's about 95% chance that Bay will never walk again."

Kathryn let out a sob and hugged John who held her close, fighting hack his own tears. "And, uh… If she's…?" John didn't want to think about if his daughter was paralyzed from the neck down. She was so full of like and she was an incredible artist. How would Bay do art if she couldn't use her body?

Dr. Walker could see that the news was a blow and she never liked to give the families of patients false hope. But she said, "The good news is that Bay has reflex and pain response in both arms. It looks like the paralysis is from the shoulders down."

The news felt like a relief as much as a punch to the gut for everyone assembled. And as Emmett slowly sat down, he didn't care what happened to Bay. He loved her and would do anything to help her through what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up the following morning, Bay groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the memories of the accident flooding back. She couldn't move at all and as her eyes roamed, she saw that she was in a full body cast. There was some sort of tube attached to her neck and a moment or two of thinking led her to the conclusion it was a tracheotomy tube attached to a ventilator. Oh, God… She started crying as she wondered what would happen now. She could wiggle her fingers to her intense relief and the cast on her right arm ended 2/3 down her forearm which meant she could still sign if she needed to.

Hearing the door to the hospital room open, Bay saw Emmett come in with an incredible bouquet of red and pink roses. Remembering their fight right before the accident, Bay wanted so much to still be angry at her boyfriend but right now what she wanted even more was just for Emmett to hold her hand. Meeting his gaze, Bay signed, **'I love you, Emmett.'**

'**I love you, Bay,'** Emmett replied, before sitting next to his girlfriend's hospital bed and taking Bay's hand. **'And I'm not going anywhere.'**

* * *

Calla felt beyond frustrated as she shifted reality back to normal. Damnit, Damnit, _Damnit!_ No matter what she did or how she altered reality, Bay and Emmett ended up together… Except in the fucking real world.

It made no sense whatsoever. Even without any influence other than the change in reality, Bay _always_ ended up with Emmett. Even in the most recent alternate existence where the young woman spend the rest of her life paralyzed from the shoulders down and hooked to a ventilator.

Sitting at a bench outside of Carlton School for the Deaf, Calla felt defeated. As a cupid, she'd _never_ failed at fixing a couple that was meant to be together…Until Bay Kennish and Emmett Bledsoe.

How could these teenagers—this couple who were so clearly soulmates—just constantly resist how they really felt?

Catching sight of the couple in question, Calla stood and walked swiftly over, getting both teenagers' attention before she spoke and signed for Emmett's benefiet. "The three of us need to talk," she said, simply.

x

In a secluded area of the campus, Calla paced for a moment before she said, "Do the two of you have _any_ idea how much I have been busting my ass for you? I mean _ANY_ idea?"

Emmett just looked confused and a glance at Bay indicated that she didn't have any more of an idea than he had on what was going on. He looked at the older woman and asked, **'Who are you?'**

"My name is Calla," the cupid replied, speaking aloud as she signed. "I'm an angel of the Lord." For proof, she displayed her wings which were white tinged with gold and silver. "Specifically, I'm a cupid. I match couples together like the two of you." Putting her wings away, she gestured to Bay and Emmett to sit down on a nearby bench before she went on. "Bay, I know you were hurt when Emmett slept with Simone. But I also know that you were happiest when you were with him. And unfortunately the curse of humanity is free will. People make choices… sometimes bad choices. Sometimes I'm jealous of that," Calla admitted.

'**Why?'** Emmett asked, curiously. He still wanted to know why this angel—this cupid—was so obviously annoyed with him and Bay. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to fix things and get back together with her.

Calla took a deep breath and then replied, "Because if I had the choice…I'd walk away. I'd just let things go however they wanted between you and Bay. But I can't. You two love each other. You're a powerful couple who could change the world if you wanted. But you need to start with each other. I've tried changing things a hundred different ways but it always ends the same..with the two of you together. I hope that means something."

With that, Calla winged out, leaving Bay and Emmett alone.

Bay looked at the one guy she'd ever really loved and after a moment, she spoke as she signed. "You were the one thing in my life that I never questioned," she said, tears in her eyes. "I wondered why Regina never told me who she was…who I was. I wondered why my parents… Until the prom I never wondered if you loved me." When Emmett started to argue, Bay cut him off. "I did everything I could to help you. I care about you and I just wanted to help. And with everything that's happened lately… I'm starting to understand why you were so angry. I know you're sorry for hurting me. And I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Emmett pulled Bay towards him and gave her a long kiss before he signed, **'There's no excuse for what I did. I was wrong and I made a mistake. I was angry and hurt… and it was easier to blame you than admit that.'** After a moment, Emmett took Bay's hands in his and when their eyes met, he paused before saying aloud, "I love you, Bay."

"I love you two," Bay said, crying, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him again, the two smiling as they made out.

* * *

Calla smiled as she watched Bay and Emmett talking across the Carlton campus. Another alternate reality and the two were still together at the end.

Maybe she didn't need to interfere in bringing the two back together. Maybe they just needed to figure everything out on their own… That they were bigger than any obstacle in their way.

Satisfied in that conclusion, Calla winged out to try and work on her next case.

Sometimes she really liked being a cupid.


End file.
